


Want You

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is ready for another long, boring, evening of grading the papers of his students together with his co-worker, Kakashi, but it it is exceptionally hard to focus when said co-workers spends the evening teasing and touching and driving him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You

There had been nothing to imply that there would be anything different about this evening than all the other evenings Iruka and Kakashi spent together, grading the papers of their students. That all changed the exact moment Iruka felt a foot rubbing softly against his own underneath the table they were sitting at.  
  
It wasn’t the occasional bump you would have expected happening when sitting opposite someone with Kakashi’s long legs, but rather a soft caress. Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, but the man seemed occupied with his work and didn’t even seem to notice Iruka looking at him. Iruka came to the conclusion that it had to be an unconscious act from Kakashi’s side, like how people would tap their finger against a table top or something like that. Iruka decided not to say anything, figuring that it would be just as embarrassing for the both of them. He would probably stop by himself soon enough.  
  
Iruka went back to grading the stack of papers in front of him, but it didn’t take long before he got interrupted again. The foot underneath the table slid gently against his own and slightly up his ankle, like it was slowly exploring.  
  
Iruka looked back up at Kakashi, but there were still nothing to indicate that Kakashi had any idea of what his foot was up to. Iruka opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the foot was gone, so he just shook his head slightly to himself and went back to his work.  
  
He managed to read a full page before he felt Kakashi’s foot bump against his own again. It swept gently across his own before working its way up his ankle where it pushed the leg of his pants slightly up. Iruka winced as the foot brushed against his bare skin. Kakashi must’ve kicked off his shoes and socks, because it was bare skin that met his own. There was no way that Kakashi wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing. The bastard was doing it all very much on purpose, probably deliberately trying to distract Iruka from his work because he was bored or something. Kakashi seemed to love making Iruka flustered, always throwing out innuendos and lately flirting shamelessly with him whenever they had a moment away from the kids at school. Iruka always ended up blushing, and Kakashi would, without fault, notice and point it out as if getting Iruka cheek to grow red was the greatest sport he had ever partaken in.   
  
Iruka peeked up, expecting to see Kakashi grinning at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, but Kakashi’s eyes were firmly directed towards his own stack of papers, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
 _Fine, two can play this game_ , Iruka thought to himself. He could play ignorant as well, and then they’d see who cracked first.  
  
Iruka did a pretty good job at it at first, slowly working through the papers, ignoring the foot slowly inching its way up his calf. It was hard, but it had helped slightly that Kakashi had had to divert his route to outside the pants after it got too tight to continue on the inside. The fabric between their skin helped somewhat. At least until it rounded his knee and started on the journey up the inside of Iruka’s thigh. It got significantly harder to concentrate then.   
  
He was really starting to wonder what Kakashi’s intentions were. If it had just been to joke with him he would have probably stopped a long time ago, started laughing and spoiled his own prank. But with the way his toes made small circles on the way too sensitive skin of Iruka’s inner thigh, it certainly didn’t seem like some silly prank anymore and damned if Iruka’s brain wasn’t starting to get invaded by some very distracting images. It _had_ been ages since he’d gotten laid, he couldn’t really help it. A seriously attractive man was playing footsie with him, of course Little Iruka was going to start demanding some attention.  
  
Iruka caught himself reading the same sentence for the umpteenth time and hastily moved on to the next one to get his mind away from the foot that was inching closer and closer to his crotch. But a couple of sentences on and he forgot to concentrate again. He bit down on his bottom lip and peered up at Kakashi. The silver haired man was leaning back in his chair, a couple of pages held up in front of his face. It certainly looked like he was just reading them, but Iruka hadn’t seen or heard him turning a page in ages and suspected that Kakashi was having just as much trouble concentrating on his work as Iruka was. All that footwork must take all his attention.  
  
Iruka was waiting for Kakashi to lift his eyes and meet his own, but no such thing happened. The mismatched pair was firmly kept on the paper, keeping up the illusion of hard work. But Kakashi wasn’t fooling him. Iruka was certain he’d caught Kakashi glancing at him a couple of times already, even if the other man was very quick at diverting his gaze.  
  
Iruka wanted to say something, but he had no idea what it should be. It had gone on for too long, he couldn’t exactly just ask what the hell Kakashi was up to either. Kakashi was too unpredictable, Iruka would not have been surprised in the slightest if he kept on the innocent act. And if he didn’t… What if he admitted to doing his best to get Iruka turned on and planned to bend him over the table and fuck him until he was screaming to come?  
  
Iruka clenched his eyes shut, stopping that stream of thought. The pictures had gotten a little bit too vivid for a moment, and his cock had responded instantly, hardening in his pants. Not that it hadn’t been semi-erect already, Kakashi had taken care of that a long time ago with his teasing.  
  
No, Kakashi had started all of this, damned if Iruka was going to be the one to say something. He’d just sit here all quietlike and pretend to be working hard like the good little teacher he was.  
  
His plan lasted for about two minutes before it all fell apart. Kakashi’s steadfast trek up his leg had now reached the very top of his thigh, just an inch or two from where his now straining erection was pressing against his pants. He’d desperately been trying to tell himself that he was not turned on by this all, but somehow his body was just not buying it.   
  
His hand had been resting on the table top, and now it clenched into a fist, crumpling the paper it had been lying on. He could just not take any more of the teasing. He was going crazy with confusion and need and he didn't know what.  
  
“Kakashi,” he grumbled between clenched teeth.  
  
Finally the other man looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His lips curved into a perfectly innocent-looking smile. “Yes, Iruka?”  
  
For a moment Iruka just stared at him, breathing heavier than usual as the foot under the table kept on rubbing small circles on the inside of his thigh.  
  
“I can’t—Hah!” Iruka’s voice broke off as the blade of Kakashi’s foot suddenly swept right across the bulge in his pants. Iruka’s eyes widened, and his erection strained even harder against the fabric of its confinement in response.  
  
But the foot was gone seconds later, back to rubbing those tantalizing circles on his thigh. Iruka took a silent breath and met Kakashi’s mismatched gaze. The silver haired man’s head was tilted slightly to the side, an amused look ghosting across his features.  
  
“I thought we were working,” Iruka hissed, trying to keep his mind off the foot long enough to form a coherent sentence.  
  
“Aren’t we?” Kakashi retorted, smile on his face, looking for the world like his foot was firmly placed on the floor where it should’ve been.  
  
Iruka fought the urge to roll his eyes and just went back to the stack of papers. He just didn’t get what Kakashi was up to, and was at a complete loss to how to act. He could of course have just pushed Kakashi’s foot away at the very beginning, made it clear that this was about them working together and nothing more. Actually, he wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t just done that. It _would_ have been the normal reaction right? Then they could have just laughed it off and gone back to work. But he’d just let Kakashi keep it up, and then it had just gone too far to joke it off and all those naughty pictures had started to appear in his mind and well… He couldn’t quite help himself, especially considering how he might have had a crush on Kakashi for ages.   
  
Iruka was fighting the urge to slam his head into the desk when the foot suddenly vanished altogether, followed by the sound of a chair being pushed back.   
  
Iruka peeked up to see Kakashi get to his feet. He stretched his body languidly, showing off a thin strip of very well-toned flesh where his shirt rode up. Iruka tried not to stare, but found it surprisingly hard. The image of licking that soft-looking skin suddenly popped up in his mind and just would not leave until Kakashi lowered his arms again.  
  
Soon Kakashi sauntered out of the room and into the bathroom. Iruka figured this was the perfect chance to get a grip of himself. A little break from that constant teasing was exactly what he needed right about now. Just take a few deep breaths and clear his mind so he could get back to work.  
  
He thought it worked pretty well. With Kakashi and that damned foot gone he could actually grade a full paper without any distractions. This certainly bode well. Iruka smiled a little to himself and started on the next paper.   
  
But then he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and his head immediately snapped in the direction of it, like his body had just been waiting eagerly for Kakashi to return all along.  
  
Kakashi smiled and ran a hand through his hair, somehow managing to make it look even messier than usual. The topmost buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, showing off a small triangle of pale skin. Iruka was pretty sure those buttons had been closed earlier.  
  
As Kakashi’s hand dropped from his hair Iruka followed it with his eyes until it landed right next to Kakashi’s hip. His gaze stopped there, momentarily distracted by a resurgence of certain fantasies he’d been having not too long ago. Yeah, so long concentration, welcome naughty thoughts.  
  
Kakashi’s smile widened in a very knowing way as his hand, seemingly absentmindedly, travelled upwards, scratching across his abdomen and pulling his shirt a few inches up, exposing that hint of pale skin with a faint trail of hair again. Iruka instantly pulled his gaze away and glued it to the table. He thought he heard a chuckle from Kakashi, but he wasn’t certain. He was too busy trying to tune out the other man in an attempt to stop the vivid images that kept on popping up in his mind.  
  
He heard the soft steps of Kakashi walking closer, presumably to sit back down, and suddenly Iruka’s body acted all by itself, taking him by surprise. The moment Kakashi walked past him Iruka’s arm shot out and grabbed onto his upper arm, pulling him to a stop. Kakashi stumbled slightly, obviously as surprised by his actions as Iruka himself was.  
  
“Iruka?” he asked softly.  
  
Iruka squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before prying his fingers off Kakashi’s arm. His hands didn’t quite seem to let go, but after some mental persuasion he got them under control and soon could fold his hands together in his lap, both to keep them in control and to hide the bulge in his pants from Kakashi’s eyes.  
  
“Maa, Iruka, is there… Anything wrong?” Kakashi asked, his voice filled with innuendo.  
  
Iruka shook his head after trying to get his vocal cords to work. They seemed reluctant to form anything coherent. He wanted to ask what Kakashi had meant with what he’d been doing, if there was something other than teasing behind his actions. Wanted to ask him what Iruka was supposed to do now, because he certainly had no idea.  
  
When Iruka didn’t say anything Kakashi shrugged, offered him a smile and took a step away, making to walk back to his own chair. Iruka suddenly found himself standing up, and could not remember when he had decided to do so. One moment he’d been watching Kakashi, the next he was jumping to his feet, his chair nearly toppling backwards from the sudden movement. His hands were leaning on the table top, grasping the edge until his knuckles whitened. He just couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them. There'd been too much teasing, and it was fraying at his nerves.   
  
“Kakashi…” he said, his voice just a whisper. Kakashi had frozen the moment Iruka had stood up, and was now looking at him, his face suddenly serious. Iruka took a shallow breath and acted before he could talk himself out of it. His hand once again grasped the silver-haired man’s arm, but this time he used his grip to pull him closer, and before Kakashi had the time to say anything Iruka had pressed his lips against his.  
  
Iruka had never been happier that Kakashi felt comfortable enough around him not to wear his mask as he felt warm lips meld against his own.   
  
He had no idea what had gotten into him, Iruka was not the type to do anything remotely like this, but Kakashi's teasing had just pushed him to the brink. He had developed feelings for Kakashi long ago, the silver-haired man going from colleague to friend to someone Iruka cared for as they started spending more and more time together. And when the object of his affections suddenly spent the entire evening teasing Iruka he had it coming. Sure, Kakashi flirted shamelessly with him every day, but he had just figured that was how the man acted, but he'd never been this physical in his flirting before, and that had just been the last straw.   
  
A warm tongue gently dragged across his lips, and Iruka parted on a whimper, allowing Kakashi to explore further. Obviously Kakashi wasn’t very upset that Iruka kissed him, judging by how wholeheartedly he threw himself into the kiss, taking over completely, sending Iruka's mind reeling as he kissed back.   
  
He was vaguely trying to remember just why he hadn’t done this ages ago, but thoughts were hard to form as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against Kakashi's chest. Teeth were nibbling at his bottom lip, and tongue was teasing, and Iruka let himself be swept away in the feelings that were spreading through him. Excitement and pleasure and arousal.   
  
Then Kakashi pulled back, mismatched eyes staring down into Iruka's brown, and Iruka found himself blushing furiously when his mind slowly started working and he realized what he had done.   
  
"Maa, Iruka, I love it when you blush," Kakashi said with a grin, index finger running across Iruka's reddened cheeks.  
  
His words only deepened the blush, and Iruka tried to pull away, suddenly very embarrassed over himself. He'd completely acted on instinct rather than thinking things through, and that was not his usual MO. He was shocked with himself for practically throwing himself at Kakashi, it was highly unlike him to do anything even remote like that. He never acted on his feelings, too afraid of them not being reciprocated. The way Kakashi had kissed back though…  
  
“You were trying to get me to kiss you all along weren’t you?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
"Your asshole though."  
  
Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's chest. He had thought about how it would be to kiss Kakashi so many times, he couldn't quite fathom that it had just happened. It had been even better than he could have ever dreamed about, but now his mind was filling his head with all kinds of annoying thoughts. _What if Kakashi didn’t mean anything by it, maybe he's just bored and using you? What if this completely ruins the friendship? Will Kakashi just leave it at this kiss, or will they do more. Oh, can they please do more?_  
  
Kakashi's hand moved to Iruka's jaw, gently lifting it so Iruka was forced to look up at him rather than into his chest. "I can't believe it took you this long though."  
  
Iruka frowned.  
  
"I've been throwing hints at you for weeks, but you seemed completely oblivious."  
  
"What hints?"  
  
"I've been trying to make you realize that I'm madly in love with you, but you keep ignoring me."  
  
Iruka's eyes widened. That was… not what he was expecting to hear Kakashi say.   
  
"I had to make you come in your pants before you got the hint," Kakashi said, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Iruka sputtered. "You did not make me come!"  
  
"You are right. I must remedy that immediately."  
  
Iruka's eyes widened just in time to see Kakashi lean in, soft lips again pressing against Iruka's mouth. This was almost too much for Iruka. Not only was Kakashi kissing him, he had just admitted that he was in love with him. Not just turned on by him, or kind of liked him, but full on _in love_. Iruka hadn’t had any idea, taking any flirtations directed towards him as just how Kakashi acted, never daring to believe that someone like Kakashi could ever like someone like boring old Iruka.  
  
"You have to stop thinking, Iruka," Kakashi whispered against his lips, chuckling. Iruka realised he had been too caught up in his thoughts to actually reciprocate the kiss. His cheeks reddened again.   
  
Long fingers ghosted across his cheeks and his hair, finally closing around the band keeping his hair in its usual neat ponytail. Kakashi swiftly pulled it out, letting Iruka's brown hair tumble down to fall to his shoulders, framing his face. A soft smile spread on his lips. "You are so beautiful, Iruka."  
  
If he wasn’t already blushing his words certainly would have made him now. "You have the most amazing eyes, so filled with emotion."  
  
Those very eyes were wide as they stared up at Kakashi. Iruka wasn’t used to getting compliments like this. Kind and caring , maybe—but never beautiful.   
  
"Your hair looks like silk. I wish you would wear it down more often, it makes you even more beautiful."  
  
Long fingers buried themselves in said brown hair, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "Also, don’t think I haven’t noticed just how good your ass looks in these pants." Kakashi leered as Iruka's brow twisted into a small scowl at that statement.   
  
Iruka's mind was finally catching up on the situation, and he was over talking. Just as the man opened his mouth, possibly to compliment his ass some more, he cut him off with a hard kiss. There would be time for talking later. Right now his body was begging him to finish what they had started earlier. Kakashi had teased him for long enough, he needed more. He wanted Kakashi naked and moaning, and talking was not conductive to that result.   
  
Kakashi seemed to agree that talking could be postponed, his fingers tightening in Iruka's hair, tilting his head slightly to the side, allowing him better access to his mouth. Their tongues met, moving against each other, tasting and touching and exploring.   
  
Iruka pressed close to Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his chest, clutching on to the back of his shirt as his mouth was deliciously plundered by the silver-haired man. He tasted of mint and spice, and Iruka had never ever tasted anything better. He could kiss Kakashi all night, if other parts of his anatomy hadn’t started getting impatient, wanting some attention as well. He was hard as rock, and he could feel a matching hardness rubbing against his lower abdomen, so he knew he wasn’t the only one affected. Iruka shifted his hips slightly, rubbing their bodies together, and was rewarded by a deep moan from Kakashi. The sound sent fire down Iruka's back. Kakashi was pure lust, and Iruka wanted more. Wanted to taste and touch and feel every single part of Kakashi's body.   
  
His hands travelled down Kakashi's muscular back until he found the edge of his shirt. Deftly sneaking past the edge he moved back up, pulling the shirt with him, his hands brushing against warm skin now.   
  
"Maa, impatient are we?" Kakashi mumbled into the kiss, but he willingly moved away enough for Iruka to pull the shirt off and throw it away. His eyes dropped to the expanse of skin suddenly laid bare for him. Kakashi was lean, but muscular, a light dusting of hair across his chest, and trailing down from his bellybutton. Iruka was about to lean in and taste some of that newly revealed skin, but soon found his vision obscured as his own sweater was pulled over his head, leaving him bare-chested as well. He knew he was nowhere near as fit as Kakashi was, but the silver-haired man seemed to have no objections to what he saw. His gaze grew hungry as he took in every square inch of Iruka.   
  
Iruka felt a blush creep to his cheeks as Kakashi's fingers started trailing across his skin, setting it ablaze in heat. He moved in nonsensical patterns, one moment crossing his chest, then following the line of his hip bone before circling a dusky nipple.   
  
Iruka's mouth fell open on a moan as Kakashi's thumb gently flicked at the nub. He'd never known his nipples were this sensitive, but when Kakashi zeroed in on them, teasing with a light touch he felt like he couldn’t focus anymore.  
  
"Kakashi…" he whispered, his eyes locking with the other's. Kakashi's lips twisted into a lopsided grin as his fingers hooked in the waistband of Iruka's slacks, pulling him close again, pressing their bodies together, and slowly twisting them around until Iruka felt the edge of his table bump into his behind. He barely had time to realize what Kakashi was about to do when he felt hands grab his ass and lift him, depositing him neatly on the table. Iruka winced at the sound of papers crinkling under him. Some student was about to have their paper defiled, but he couldn't really seem to muster up a care in the world. He'd just give whoever a good grade in compensation.   
  
Kakashi's hands swept down Iruka's thighs, grabbing his knees and parting them enough that Kakashi could step in between them and claim Iruka's lips again. Iruka's arms locked around Kakashi's shoulders, one hand burying itself in the shock of silver hair. It was coarse against his fingers, and it was easy to dig his fingers into it, twisting Kakashi's head to the side so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing a soft bottom lip before diving into Kakashi's mouth.  
  
Strong hands moved across Iruka's lower back, fingers sneaking past the waist band of his pants, clutching at the upper part of his ass. His mouth left Iruka's only to trace a line of kisses and nibs down the tan column of his neck. Iruka threw his head back, exposing more of himself to Kakashi's ministrations. His finger dug into the flesh of Kakashi's shoulders as a moan ripped out of his throat.   
  
"God Iruka, I love hearing you like this," Kakashi muttered against his skin before his lips closed around a patch right on the juncture between neck and shoulder, applying enough suction that he'd have a nice hickey for the rest of the week at least.   
  
Iruka couldn’t form words so he just answered by tilting Kakashi towards him enough for their lips to meet in another searing kiss.  
  
"I want you so bad," Kakashi whispered into the kiss.   
  
Iruka whimpered. The sound surprised him, he didn’t think he'd been needy enough to actually whimper before. Kakashi was having a profound effect on him.  
  
A throaty chuckle from Kakashi told Iruka that the silver-haired man was quite pleased with the effect he had on him.   
  
"Shut it," Iruka hissed, finding his neediness quite embarrassing.   
  
"Make me."  
  
Iruka took the challenge to heart, forgetting all about being embarrassed as he kissed Kakashi with all he had. He could almost just stay here, kissing Kakashi all night, but it seemed like Kakashi had other plans. A strong hand on his chest pushed Iruka backwards, crumbling more papers underneath him. He heard the distinct sound of paper tearing, but it was forgotten the next moment as Kakashi's fingers trailed down his exposed chest, the light scratch of nails making Iruka shiver. Then those fingers deftly popped the buttons of Iruka's fly and started dragging the fabric of his pants down. Iruka lifted his ass off the table as much as he could to help, and soon the pants were thrown away haphazardly.  
  
There was a damp spot on the front of his grey boxer briefs, right above the distinct tent his erection was making. Kakashi's index finger traced around that damp spot, effectively caressing the head of the hardness underneath, and Iruka threw his head back, barely registering that he bumped into the table hard enough to topple one of the coffee cups. He just hoped it was one of the mostly empty ones, but again found it hard to care. His hips shot off the table, aching for more than that fleeting touch.  
  
He couldn't stand anymore teasing, he wanted Kakashi, wanted him now!  
  
Then there were hands on the edge of his boxers, and they were slowly pulled down his legs, exposing him completely. Iruka didn’t have time to feel self-conscious because moments later a warm mouth closed around the head of his erection and he lost all ability to form thoughts. A tongue flicked at the sensitive point just underneath the head and then Kakashi achingly slow took him into his mouth. That warm, wet tongue kept playing against his flesh and soon Kakashi had swallowed all of him. He nudged against Kakashi's throat, who proceeded to swallowed around him, and Iruka was almost afraid he'd lose it already.   
  
Kakashi didn’t stop there though, he gently pulled back, adding delicious suction along the way, and soon he found his rhythm, his mouth moving up and down his length agonizingly slow, tongue always teasing, and the lightest scratch of teeth tearing more moans out of Iruka. He'd had to throw his arms over his head and grab onto the edge of the table try and maintain some semblance of control.   
  
"Hah, 'kashi, I'm…" Iruka moaned as he felt his orgasm steadily approach. To his horror Kakashi pulled away then. Iruka's eyes flew open as he glared down at the man, not happy with the smirk he saw on that face.   
  
"Maa, Iruka. I'm not done with you yet," he said, resting his cheek against Iruka's thigh for a moment. Iruka tried to collect his mind enough to form words. To demand that Kakashi went right back to what he had been doing.  
  
"I want to be inside you," Kakashi whispered huskily, and any demands Iruka had fell apart. He just nodded, wanting nothing more than to feel Kakashi take him.  
  
"No lube out here though," he added as he rose from the semi-crouch he'd taken up. He held out a hand for Iruka who took it and allowed Kakashi to pull him to his feet. He was glad of the support of that hand as his knees nearly buckled underneath him.   
  
Grinning sheepishly at Kakashi as the silver-haired man wrapped a steady arm around him they walked towards Kakashi's bedroom.   
  
Iruka had never seen Kakashi's bedroom before, but he hadn’t lost out on much. Plain queen sized bed with white sheets, a dresser with a solitary picture on it and a door leading into a closet. Not that it mattered, he was much more interested in the man next to him after all.  
  
Kakashi deposited Iruka on the edge of the bed as he walked over to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer. He fumbled through it for a moment before grabbing a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He threw them both on the bed next to Iruka, who happily noted that neither of the two items was opened. Maybe Kakashi wasn’t the manwhore some of the staff had implied at times. He flirted a lot, but Iruka hadn’t actually seen the man with anyone before. Actually, Iruka wasn't sure he'd even seen him flirt with anyone else but himself. He'd just never made that connection before, that it might be because he wasn’t actually flirting with anyone else. Iruka just couldn’t imagine a world where someone like Kakashi would be in love with someone like him.  
  
The sound of a belt hitting the floor drew his attention back to said man, thankfully pulling him out of his musings. A wide grin split his face as Kakashi's fingers undid his fly, and pushed fabric down slim hips until it pooled around his ankles. His tight black boxer briefs soon followed and he kicked off the fabric, leaving him gloriously naked. Iruka swallowed hard as he took in everything from strong legs, and the tantalizing edge of hipbones to the hard length jutting from a nest of pale silver curls. Kakashi was perfection.  
  
Iruka moved his gaze up that hard body, and was met with an amused smile tugging at Kakashi's lips. "Like what you see?" he teased.   
  
"Yes, very much so," Iruka answered truthfully.   
  
Kakashi sauntered over towards Iruka, and leaned in for a kiss, his hand running gently over Iruka's shoulders until he cupped his neck gently, a warm touch against his skin. Iruka wasn’t one to just sit back and do nothing however, so he sucked Kakashi's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently. Kakashi practically purred into the kiss, and soon he had crawled onto the bed, pushing Iruka back as he did. Their hard bodies were pressed against each other, skin against skin, cock against cock. Every small movement they made sent electricity sparking through them.  
  
Iruka tilted up his hips, wanting more, needing more. He wanted to feel Kakashi within him.  
  
"Kakashi," he moaned as Kakashi moved down his chin, planting a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw and then across his Adam's apple. A warm tongue darted out to trace across skin, and Iruka had to bite down on his own lip not to moan obscenely.   
  
Then that wicked tongue was tracing down across his collarbone, wet and soft and warm. Both of his nipples were flicked and then drawn into Kakashi's mouth, and then Kakashi was moving up his body again, a soft kiss pressed to his lips.  
  
"I want you," he stated, but Iruka could read the question behind that statement. The _I know we are moving fast but I want to fuck you, but I want to make sure you are ready for it._  
  
"I need you," Iruka whispered back, their gazes locking, telling more than words. Kakashi grinned wickedly and a hand shot out to grab for the bottle of lube while he rolled off of Iruka, lying on his side next to him instead.   
  
A soft touch trailed over Iruka's thigh, gently coaxing his legs apart, swiping across sensitive skin. He kept up his teasing, touching everywhere but his cock, which was probably just as well, or Iruka would have shattered. He was more turned on than he could remember ever being before, his cock hard and red and leaking precum.   
  
The small click of a bottle lid being flicked had him opening eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed. He looked at Kakashi, whose eyes were carefully watching his face as long fingers, slick with lube, traced down from his balls, across his perineum and to his ass.  
  
Iruka bit down on his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as a finger gently pressed against the puckered opening, not yet breaching it, just a small taste of what was to come. Enough with the constant teasing! He needed Kakashi to hurry up so he could feel him inside. Intellectually he knew he would need the prep, it'd been a while since he'd been penetrated, but his body was so ready for Kakashi he didn't know how he was going to stand any more delicious torture from Kakashi.  
  
Then there was increased pressure, and the finger slid inside, moving past the ring of muscle, gently and carefully. Iruka let out a breath he didn’t know he'd been holding on a soft sigh, shifting his hips slightly, urging Kakashi to start moving already.   
  
Kakashi ignored him, taking his time, slowly moving that single digit in and out of his body.  
  
"'kashi!" Iruka groaned in frustration.  
  
Kakashi chuckled, the sound deep and masculine, wrapping around Iruka.  
  
"Eager are we?" he asked, still tormenting Iruka with that long finger.   
  
"I need more, I need _you_ ," Iruka stuttered, feeling a blush on his cheeks. He hated that blush and how it never failed to mar his skin whenever he was slightly embarrassed. He wanted to tell Kakashi exactly what he needed, but he was finding it hard to get the words to come out of him. Luckily Kakashi didn’t need more, as another finger pressed against him, joining its twin in slowly preparing Iruka.  
  
Iruka had no idea how Kakashi could be this patient. He was about to burst himself, but Kakashi seemed to take great pleasure drawing this delicious torture out as long as possible. He took his time, slowly stretching Iruka with two fingers, scissoring and almost brushing against that one spot that Iruka both longed for him to touch and hoped he would stay away from at the same time. He didn’t think he would survive the added pleasure that came with his prostate being rubbed, he'd surely implode.   
  
He moaned in relief when a third finger joined, the slight twinge that came with the stretching of muscles that hadn’t been stretched in a while a promise of what was to come when Kakashi finally took him. How he longed to feel that thick, long cock press into his body.  
  
The scent of sex was filling up Iruka's nostrils, the heady scent of musk and sweat and precum only heightening his desire for the man next to him. It was slowly driving him mad, in the best way possible.  
  
"Goddammit Kakashi, enough!" Iruka finally snapped. His patience could only last so long.   
  
The moment Kakashi pulled his fingers out of him Iruka shoved at the silver-haired man until he was lying on his back. Wasting no time he grabbed the lube, poured it onto his hand and slicked some onto Kakashi's cock. He was struck by the want to taste it, but that would come later.   
  
A tan leg was slung over a pale hip, and Iruka used a hand behind him to position Kakashi's cock, and then finally he could sink down on his length, feeling it filling him.  
  
A moan rose in Kakashi's throat as Iruka took all of him inside in a steady move. Finally settled on narrow hips Iruka took a moment to adjust to the girth of Kakashi pressing against his insides. He was considerably longer and thicker than the fingers had been, and he felt impossibly full, in the most delicious way.   
  
"'ruka," Kakashi groaned, his long fingers closed around Iruka's hips, digging into the soft flesh as if he needed something to hold onto.   
  
Iruka felt a bubbly laughter rise in his throat, and leaned towards his lover, kissing him fiercely.   
  
As he pulled back from the kiss, grin on his face, he started moving, lifting from Kakashi's cock, before taking it in again. He loved the feeling of Kakashi deep inside him, hard and unyielding. Settling into a slow but steady tempo, he moved until only the head of Kakashi's cock was inside him, before dropping down, a pleased sigh on his lips as he felt him fill him so completely, stretching him, nudging at that spot inside that made him see stars.   
  
"God Iruka, you're so tight," Kakashi said reverently. His hands were still clutching at his hips, and his eyes were locked on Iruka's, glazy with lust. "I fucking love you like this, so sexy."  
  
If Iruka hadn’t been so caught up in what he was doing he might have grown embarrassed at Kakashi's words.   
  
A sheen of sweat was building on their bodies, and the room was growing warmer and warmer around them. His cock was begging for attention, but still Iruka took it slow. It was his time to tease Kakashi now. He wanted to see Kakashi snap, to see him lose control and just _take him_.  
  
It didn't take long. The fingers on his hips tightened their grip, and Kakashi was starting to arch his hips underneath him. Iruka smiled to himself, tilting his hips slightly, a shiver running up his back as the action made Kakashi nudge directly at his prostate. He moaned, and that seemed to be the last drop.   
  
One second he was dropping down on Kakashi's length, the next he found himself flipping through the air as Kakashi changed their positions. Now Iruka was on his back, looking up at Kakashi. Eager for what was to come he wrapped his legs around his lover, grinning at him.   
  
Kakashi kissed him hard, once, and then he thrust inside his body, filling him completely in one hard, powerful move of his hips. He set an unforgiving pace, hard thrust after hard thrust all aimed directly at Iruka's prostate, dragging over it again and again until he was shaking with pleasure.   
  
"Yes..." Iruka moaned, loving the roughness of the act. There was a time for slow lovemaking, but after being on edge for the entire night Iruka needed this, hard and fast and world shattering.   
  
He clutched at Kakashi's shoulders, felt his finger nails dig into the soft flesh, knowing he was probably leaving marks, but not caring in the slightest. The world was spinning away from him, and he needed to ground himself somehow.   
  
Kakashi was breathing heavily in his ear, and his shaggy grey hair was tickling his nose. He pried his eyes open and dragged Kakashi's face to him, gazes locking. Kakashi's eyes were hooded, his lips parted, a soft breath whispering across Iruka's skin every time he exhaled.   
  
"Come for me, Iruka, I need to see you come," Kakashi said, his voice sounding strained, like he was tethering on the edge of an orgasm he wasn’t ready to let go just yet. "I want to feel you, want to be buried inside you as you come," he continued, and the words alone were almost enough to push Iruka over the edge.   
  
"Yes," he breathed, arching his hips up to meet Kakashi's thrusts. His cock was trapped between them, the friction of body brushing against body almost enough. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed the release that he'd been aching for. Sneaking a hand in-between their bodies he curled his fist around his cock, tightening the fingers almost to the point of pain. He barely stroked himself three times before a particular well-aimed hit to his prostate shattered him.   
  
He heard a yell, and wasn’t sure if it was him or Kakashi, but the next he knew there was cum splattered on his chest, more cum in his ass, and a heavy weight rested above him. His orgasm had torn through him instantaneously, not a soft release but a fucking explosion that he was positive had made him black out for a moment. Iruka heaved for his breath and clung to Kakashi, kissing every part of him he could reach, shoulder, neck, ear, cheek. His body felt weak and limp, and completely sated. His mind was spinning, and soon he found himself giggling, unable to control himself. He held Kakashi close, felt his heartbeat against his chest and laughed in pure glee.  
  
Kakashi's head shifted until he could look at him with a lazy smile. "Something funny?"  
  
Iruka tried to stifle his laugh. "No, I'm just… happy. Endorphins maybe."  
  
"I like you happy," Kakashi stated, kissing the tip of Iruka's nose before snuggling close again. He was heavy atop of him, but Iruka didn’t mind. He could stay like this forever.  
  
"Stay the night?" Kakashi mumbled into his ear, his voice sounding sleepy.   
  
"Yes," Iruka answered. His eyes were growing heavy. He knew he'd most likely regret going to sleep without cleaning up when he woke up tomorrow covered in old sweat and crusty cum, but he was too comfortable to move.   
  
He felt himself slipping into the world of dream, happy and content, when he thought he heard whispered words that sent his heart fluttering just as sleep caught him.   
  
_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my first finished KakaIru fic! Aaaand... it's mostly just smut wrapped up in a little fluff. XD Hope you all enjoyed. :3


End file.
